


Fashion Trends

by smallameangel



Series: Frans Week Short Stories [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Frisk, Fluff, Rain, Teenage Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallameangel/pseuds/smallameangel
Summary: Day 6 forfransweek's2018 tumblr challenge!Sans hates the rain... Can Frisk convince him to come out and join her?This is part of 2018’s event. My health was at an all time low last year, so I’m finally getting to those prompts now.Better late than never, right? Expect 2018 and 2019’s prompts to be posted around the same time. ;)





	Fashion Trends

Ugh. Sans absolutely **hated** rain. It was just one of those things that just didn’t work out very well for skeletons. Being soaked to the bone was not only a most litteral experience, but it tended to drip _inside_ his ribcage as he walked, causing all sorts of unpleasant feelings in very private ways.

In the Underground, avoiding rain was as simple as avoiding the rainy portions of Waterfall or grabbing an umbrella from the rent-a-brella stands and keeping it perfectly parallel to the ground. There was no wind, so any drops fell perfectly to the ground. No problem.

Now that the monsters had been freed, however, rain was more tricky to avoid. He grumbled in frustration during the few days in which it rained in the fall and the winter, keeping indoors and only teleporting from place to place. Papyrus had attempted to get him out to feel what real rain felt like only to be rebuffed. His brother wore rubber rain boots and a waterproof battle body on an almost daily basis, making the rain one of the least of his worries. Sans’ clothes, on the other hand, were comfy and cottony soft, something that he prided on keeping water free, be it from rain or the washing machine. 

Frisk, on the other hand, absolutely **loved** rain. She was like a tiny duckling, jumping from puddle to puddle, wading and playing in muddy parks and generally soaking up as much water as possible before returning home a sopping mess. 

Sans wondered how it was possible for a teenager to act like such a kid, much less the human ambassador for monsters. Every day it rained and Frisk was home was a day in which the kid made sure to visit, tempting the skeleton brothers with Toriel’s baked treats in return for some time out in the rain with them. Papyrus would take her up on her offer only for Sans to stay behind, his bedroom door suspiciously locked as though no one were home. 

But now that it was spring, there was no escape. Ten days had gone by without a cloud-free day and every human he encounted repeated the same line: « April showers bring May flowers! »

* don’t be so glum they say. how’s this ‘just a little water’? i could drown in the amount of rainwater the sewer system’s collected, he grumbled, his body appearing on the familliar greenness of his old and lumpy couch. 

* True...But now’s the perfect opportunity to get out there and experience life!

Shuddering in fear at the thought, the surly skeleton turned his head to the side only to be confronted by the one person he didn’t want to see: Frisk. He really regretted ever having given her the skeleton key to his house.

* oh boy. another human to school me on the joys of rain, he sighed, throwing his arms up and onto his face in a lazy attempt at dramatics. 

* Nope. Not today, she grinned. * Buuuuut, you know that Pap is out today, right?

* so?

* He’s been gone all week until the muscle car convention’s over.

* so?

* And I’ve been waiting ever-so-patiently...

* so?

* So come out for a walk with me, she huffed. * Ten days of being cooped up indoors has driven me crazy. 

Bothering to say no or attempting to dissuade the human duck from her desire to walk in the cold, wet rain was pointless. Such was the joy of having a friend whose dominant trait was determination. He blinked in an attempt to teleport from his couch to the safety of his shoddily made bed, but not before being smacked in the face with a large wet thing.

* You can’t get out of it this time, lazybones! Frisk called out as she ran up the stairs. * I went out of my way to find you everything you could possibly need to feel safe and cozy in the rain, so hurry up and put on what’s in the bag!

The grumbly grump eyed the contents of the wet plastic bag suspiciously before finally dumping it all out on the floor before him. Two packets and one box, all of which were neatly wrapped in plain white paper decorated with hand-drawn bones, hearts, and stars. He chuckled despite himself, his low voice rumbling out and drifting across the door to Frisk’s waiting ears.

* are these late gyftmas presents or what kiddo?

* Hush you! she squealed, forcing all of her frustration out as she pressed her mouth against the side of his bedroom door. * It’s not my fault I was away on business and could only airmail a postcard!

* alright, alright. apology accepted, he grinned as he opened the box, then the two packages. * ooooh...

Not even two minutes later, Sans opened his door and stepped out onto the landing, his new gifts proudly displayed. He wore his usual white turtleneck, dusty blue hoodie, and black baseball shorts, but now he also had a lovely pair of glossy yellow rubber boots on his feet and a clear plastic poncho complete with a hood covering it all.

* Sans! Don’t open the umbrella in the house! It’s bad luck! Frisk laughed as he twirled the galactic-patterened protector above his head.

* eh, guess we’d better head out now, ‘cause all i see are stars.

Sans absolutely **hated** rain... but with this unfashionable garb, he definitely felt like giving it a try.


End file.
